Natal dan Tahun baru
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: Natal dan Tahun baru, mungkin sangat menyenangkan saat berada dimasa-masa tersebut. Natal dan Tahun bart kali ini adalah yang terindah bagi seorang Rukia Kuchiki. Apa saja kejadian-kejadian tak terduga yang akan terjadi?


Summary : Natal dan Tahun baru, mungkin sangat menyenangkan saat berada dimasa-masa tersebut. Natal dan Tahun baru kali ini adalah Natal dan Tahun baru indah yang telah dilewati Rukia. Apa saja kejadian-kejadian tak tertuga yang akan terjadi?

Warning : *Maybe* OOC, AU, Rukia POV, Geje etc.

Disclamer : Bleach masih tetap punya Tite kubo-sensei. Author Cuma minjem charanya doang.

Rating : T

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Pairing : Rukia Kuchiki & Ichigo Kurosaki

~ o0o ~

Natal dan Tahun baru

Malam ini. Tanggal 24 desember. Udara di sekitar kota Karakura sangat dingin. Mungkin sebentar lagi salju pertama tahun ini akan turun. Selain itu, sebentar lagi, tepatnya nanti malam tepat pukul 00.00 hari natal sudah di mulai.

Kali ini aku sedang berada di sebuah toko. Aku Rukia kuchiki, sedang mencari pernak-pernik hiasan natal bersama dengan tiga sahabatku, Hinamori Momo, Tatsuki Arisawa dan Inoue Orihime. Kami semua sedang asyik memilih-milih pernak-perniknya ke sana-sini.

"Hey, ini ada gantungan bagus," seru Momo sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Kami semua langsung berlari ke arah Momo. Dan benar juga, ada beberapa gantungan untuk pohon natal yang lucu dan indah. Mataku langsung berbinar-binar waktu melihat ada gantungan berbentuk tongkat berwarna putih-ungu.

"Aku pilih yang ini," seruku sambil mengambil gantungan yang dari tadi ku perhatikan.

Momo, Tatsuki dan Inoue melihat gantungan yang aku ambil. Lalu dengan sigap mereka langsung mengambil gantungan yang sama tapi beda warna.

"Aku yang putih-biru muda," seru Momo sambil mengambil gantungannya.

"Aku yang putih-merah," seru Tatsuki mengambil gantungan yang dia maksud.

"Kalau aku yang putih-biru tua," seru Inoue sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gantungannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Kami semua tertawa bersama dan memasukan gantungan yang kami ambil tadi ke dalam tas belanjaan masing-masing.

"Lalu… sekarang apa lagi?" tanya Tatsuki sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Bintang, sudah. Bola, sudah. Gantungan, sudah. Lain-lain juga sudah," kata Inoue sambil melihat keranjangnya.

"Baiklah, jadi semuanya sudah selesai, ya?" tanya Momo sambil tersenyum ke arah kita semua.

Aku tersenyum licik. Sebelum sahabat-sahabatku melangkah pergi, aku menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti. Mereka semua memandangaku dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Ada satu yang kurang," kataku dengan nada penuh dengan misteri.

"Apa?" tanya mereka bertiga dengan kompak dan dengan nada ingin tau.

"Bagaimana dengan camilannya?" tanyaku dengan senyum semanis-manisnya.

Kami semua tersenyum satu sama lain lalu dengan gerak cepat kami semua berbondong-bondong berlari menuju tempat dimana semua camilan disediakan di situ.

"Aku ambil ini, ini dan ini," kata Momo sambil mengambil beberapa bungkus makanan kecil.

"Aku ini saja, tapi mungkin aku ambil lima bungkus," kata Inoue dengan polosnya.

"Aku mie instan saja, yang rasa pedas, aku beli tiga yang dua untuk menyambut tahun baru," kata Tatsuki sambil memasukan tiga bungkus mie instan ke dalam kantong belanjanya.

"Aku cukup coklat, permen, cake ini, ditambah lagi brownis dan… apa ya? aha, sirup ini, sudah," kataku sambil memasukan satu-persatu semua barang yang sudah ku sebutkan tadi.

Kami semua melihat satu sama lain. Setelah itu kami mengangguk dan berjalan dengan tenang ke arah kasir yang tak jauh dari tempat kami tadi.

~ o0o ~

Setelah selesai membayar semua barang-barang yang kami beli, kami semua keluar dari toko itu sambil bercanda. Tapi candaan kami tidak terlalu terdengar karena sekarang keadaan jalan di pusat kota Karakura ini sedang ramai dipenuhi orang berlalu-lalang.

"Eh… lihat tuh, pohon natalnya indah banget," kata Momo sambil menunjuk ke arah pohon natal yang tingginya hampir sama dengan rumah bertingkat dua.

"Wah iya, Utsukushii," seru Inoue berantusias dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Sayangnya di rumahku pohonnya kecil banget, kata Okaa-sanku keluarga kita sedang hemat, makannya beli yang ukuran mini, tidak seperti pohon di sana itu," kata Tatsuki sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi kenapa kau beli pernak-perniknya banyak banget, bisa-bisa daunnya nggak kelihatan karena tertutup dengan pernak-pernik yang kau beli itu," kata Momo mengomentari perkataan Tatsuki.

"Iya, benar juga, kalau Kuchiki-san beli pernak-pernik sebanyak-banyaknya nggak apa, pasti pohon natal di rumah Kuchiki-san nggak kalah besarnya dengan yang di pusat kota itu," kata Inoue sambil memperhatikanku.

Aku tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Sebenarnya aku membeli pernak-pernik ini untuk pohon natal yang berada di dalam kamarku, kalau untuk di belakang rumah, depan rumah dan di ruang tamu, Nii-sama pasti sudah membeli jadi," kataku masih tersenyum.

"Tidak heran kalau banyak dan indah, Nii-samamu kan kaya," komentar Tatsuki dengan nada mengejek.

Aku melirik ke arah Tatsuki dan menghela nafas.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu," kataku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Tatsuki untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah Tatsuki, "kita semua sama, kalau kau mau mengambil pohon natal itu, silahkan ambil saja."

"Benarkah?" seru Inoue dan Momo barengan dengan antusias.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah mereka berdua yang berada di kanan Tatsuki. Lalu aku tersenyum licik dan berkata "Tapi kalian harus minta ijin dulu ke Nii-sama."

Setelah mendengar perkataan akhirku, mereka berdua langsung bergidik ngeri dan langsung menggelengkan kepala.

"Cari mati," komentar Momo.

"Andai meminta ijin, bertatapan muka saja aku sudah takut," komentar Inoue sambil menerawang ke atas. Membayangkan bagaimana jadinya dia kalau bertatapan muka dengan Nii-sama lagi.

"Aku saja takut, apalagi kalian berdua," kini Tatsuki ikut angkat bicara.

Sahabat-sahabatku ini trauma karena mereka bertiga pernah terkena deathglare-an Nii-sama yang asli bisa membunuh orang. Mereka bisa seperti itu karena mereka telah nekat mengajakku jalan-jalan disaat ulangan mau datang. Padahal aku sudah memperingatkan mereka.

"Hahaha… kalian ini, begitu-begitu sebenarnya Nii-sama baik loh," kataku sambil tertawa kecil dan kembali menghadap ke depan.

Tapi, saat aku menghadap ke depan tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang berbadan lebih tinggi dari aku menabrakku. Karena memang fisikku lebih kecil, aku terpental dan jatuh. Kantong plastik yang berisi belanjaanku tadi terlempat dan isinya tumpah di jalanan.

'Sial, tidak punya mata apa ya?' pikirku sambil mendongkakkan kepala untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah menabrakku. Atau mungkin ku tabrak.

Belum sempat aku melihat wajahnya, ada tangan yang besar berada di depan mukaku tepat. Aku melihat tangan itu dengan bingung.

"Maaf," suara yang lumayan merdu itu terdengar dengan jelas di telingaku. Tiba-tiba saja rasa marahku hilang dan di gantikan dengan debaran jantungku yang semakin cepat.

"Kau masih bisa berdiri, kan?" katanya lagi dan itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menggeleng pelan dan segera meraih tangannya dan berdiri.

"Terima kasih," ucapku sambil membersihkan terusanku dari kotoran yang menempel.

Ketiga temanku mendekatiku dan Tatsuki mengulurkan kantong plastikku yang terlempar tadi.

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati lagi," kata Tatsuki dengan nada mengejek, "masa si Putri bisa jatuh di depan orang banyak."

Aku langsung menghentikan pekerjaanku membersihkan terusanku dan langsung melotot ke arah Tatsuki.

"Setiap orang bisa jatuh kapanpun tau," kataku ketus dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah depan. berharap orang yang telah menabrak/kutabrak tadi masih setia menunggu. Ku harap!

Deg!

Jantungku kembali berdebar dengan cepat saat aku melihat mata musim gugur yang dimiliki seseorang di depanku ini. Dan saat itu juga, jam besar yang berada di pusat kota berdenteng dengan kerasnya, menandakan natal tahun ini di mulai. Entah keajaiban apa lagi yang ku terima, kristalan putih salju pertama tahun ini perlahan turun menghiasi malam natal ini. Tak ketinggalan juga kembang api yang kelihatan indah bermunculan di gelapnya langit malam.

"Maaf ya, tadi aku menabrakmu," katanya diakhiri senyum kecil yang kelihatan menawan.

Aku ikut tersenyum juga, "Tidak apa, aku juga salah karena berjalan tidak melihat ke depan."

"Baik, selamat natal ya," katanya lagi, senyum kecilnya agak mengembang sedikit.

"Ya, selamat natal, terima kasih dan… permisi," kataku dan langsung melesat maju dan menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang-orang yang telah berlalu-lalang.

Terdengar samar-samar suara sahabat-sahabatku memanggil-manggil namaku dari kejauhan. Tapi, entah kenapa kali ini aku tidak mau berhenti berlari dan ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah.

~ o0o ~

Pagi hari yang dingin. Sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu terang menerobos masuk melewati tirai jendela di kamarku. Mataku perlahan terbuka dan melihat keadaan kamarku sekarang. Masih rapi seperti biasanya. Tapi mungkin desainnya agak berbeda karena ada tambahan pernak-pernik natal yang bergelantungan dimana-mana.

Aku melirik ke arah jam yang berada di sebelah ranjangku. Pukul 06.00 AM. Ternyata masih pagi juga. Aku duduk dan merenggangkan otot-ototku yang masih agak kaku. Lalu perlahan aku turun dari ranjangku dan berjalan menuju ke jendela.

Ku buka jendela besar yang menyambungkanku dengan balkon kecil di kamarku ini. Kesan pertama yang kulihat adalah putih bersih dan dingin. Aku sekarang masih memakai piamaku yang tipis. Jadi udara dingin di luar bisa ku rasakan dengan jelas *?* kali ini.

"Pagi yang indah," kataku sambil menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tanganku.

Lalu setelah itu aku melangkah kembali masuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarku. Aku memutar pemutar airnya *sori, nggak tau namanya* dari suhu biasa ke suhu hangat. Lalu aku melepas piamaku dan memutar showernya untuk memulai mandi.

~ o0o ~

"Apa maksudmu meninggalkan kamu bertiga ditengah malam dan ditengah keramaian seperti itu?" tanya Momo dengan nada kesal.

Kami berempat sekarang sedang berada di sebuah café tempat biasa kami berkumpul. Dan sekarang aku sedang disidang gara-gara aku kemarin malam meninggalkan mereka bertiga di pusat kota.

"Maaf, aku kemarin terlalu kedinginan, jadi, aku langsung pulang saja," kataku mencari alasan setepat mungkin.

Mereka bertiga melihat satu sama lain. Lalu mereka mengangkat sebelah alis mereka masing-masing dan kembali melihat aku.

"Bohong," seru mereka bersamaan.

"Itu tidak mungkin, kau tadi malam sudah memakai syal," kata Tatsuki sambil menatapku tajam.

Aku menelan ludahku dengan berat. Aku memutar otakku untuk mencari alasan yang lebih tepat lagi. Dan pada akhirnya otakku menemukan jawabannya. Aku merasa bangga mempunyai otak yang bisa dibilang pintar ini.

"Kan aku kemarin memakai terusan selutut, pastinya kan kaki bawahku kedinginan gara-gara kita berjam-jam mengitari toko pernak-pernik," kataku dengan wajah semelas mungkin agar mereka bertiga percaya.

"Benar juga ya, kemarin kan Kuchiki-san memakai terusan selutut, pasti dingin kalau berjam-jam berada di luar rumah," kata Inoue membelaku.

'Oh Inoue, kau memang sangat polos, tapi terima kasih kau telah membelaku' pikirku sambil melihat Inoue dengan wajah terima-kasih-karena-mau-membelaku-aku-sangat-senang-sekali.

Tatsuki dan Momo diam, tidak memberi komentar. Mereka sepertinya berfikir dan mencerna apa yang telah aku omongkan. Dan pada akhirnya mereka menghembuskan nafas panjang mereka.

"Baiklah, kami memaafkanmu," kata mereka berdua serempak.

"Tapi lain kali jangan tinggalkan kami seperti itu ya," kata Momo sambil melototiku.

"Kalau sampai kau meninggalkan kami lagi…" Tatsuki melotot ke arahku, "kami tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kami tidak mendapatkan traktiran makan malam di restoran yang biasa kau datangi dengan Nii-samamu," lanjutnya dengan nada mengancam.

Aku menghela nafas dan akhirnya mengangguk dengan pasrah. Setelah itu mereka bertiga ternyum dan mengambil cangkir berisi coklat panas yang beberapa menit yang lalu datang di meja kami.

"Oh iya," kata Inoue sambil menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja lagi, "tahun baru, kalian mau memakai kimono seperti apa?" tanyanya sambil menatap kami satu persatu.

"Aku sudah dibelikan Okaa-sanku kimono yang cantik, warnanya biru muda dengan motif bunga melati berwarna putih tentunya," kata Momo mendiskripsikan kimononya.

"Kalau aku sih, nggak usah ribet, cukup kaos berwarna hitam dan celana yang panjanganya di bawah lututku, sudah, setelah itu aku ikut bersenang-senang," kata Tatsuki masih asyik menyeruput coklatnya.

"Tatsuki-chan selalu tidak mau memakai kimono, padahal kalau ku pikir-pikir, Tatsuki-chan pasti cantik kalau pakai kimono," kata Inoue sambil memperhatikan muka Tatsuki yang sedang menyeruput coklat.

"Sudah biarkan saja, kalau aku seperti biasa, kimono berwarna ungu muda, tapi kali ini bermotif bunga sakura berwarna putih, Nii-sama sudah membelikan aku diawal-awal bulan ini," kataku sambil menikmati coklatku yang masih setengah cangkir.

"Wah, pasti Kuchiki-san terlihat lebih cantik saat memakai kimono itu, kalau aku kimononya berwarna oranye, bermotif daun-daun kecil yang merambat," jelas Inoue dengan semangatnya.

"Wah… jadi sudah membeli semuanya ya, lalu, kita akan berangkat keperayaan jam berapa?" tanya Momo sambil melihat kami satu-persaru.

Kami semua terdiam. Berfikir waktu kapan yang paling tepat untuk berangkat ke perayaan.

"Kalau sekitar jam tujuh malam pasti masih terlalu sore," kata Tatsuki memecahkan keheningan diantara kita.

"Benar juga, aku tidak mau kakiku bengkak gara-gara capek menunggu kembang apinya, seperti tahun kemarin," kata Momo sambil menerawang melihat ke arah jendela.

"Kalau itu, bagaimana kalau jam sembilan kita baru berangkat," usul Inoue sambil mengacungkan jarinya.

Kami semua memandang Inoue lalu pada akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui apa yang telah diusulkan Inoue. Inoue tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan satu kali.

"Tapi, kita berkumpul di rumah siapa?" tanyaku sambil menaruh cangkir di meja.

Kami semua kembali teridam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Keheningan mulai menyelimuti isi café karena hanya kami saja yang berada didalam café tersebut. Tapi keheningan itu tak bertahan lama karena Hp yang berada di dalam saku jaketku berbunyi tanda ada orang yang menelefon ke nomerku.

Nii-sama!

Nama itu tertera di layar Hpku. Aku tertegun sejenak, tapi tak lama kemudian kesadaranku kembali dan aku menekan tombol reply yang berada di Hpku.

-:-

Rukia : Moshi-moshi, Nii-sama! Ada apa?

Byakuya : Kau sekarang ada dimana?

Rukia : Di café tempat saya berkumpul dengan teman-teman saya, seperti biasanya.

Byakuya : Huh… apa kau lupa kalau hari ini kau ada les piano?

Rukia : Ups… Gomen Nii-sama, saya benar-benar lupa, habisnya teman-teman saya…

Diluar pembicaraanku dengan Nii-sama, sahabat-sahabatku berteriak histeris saat mendengarku berkata 'habisnya teman-teman saya'.

"Tidak-tidak, kami hanya ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Rukia kok, sungguh Kuchiki-san," seru Momo sambil berteriak didekat Hpku.

"Iya-iya, benar apa yang dikatakan Hinamori-chan, Kuchiki-sama," seru Inoue sambil ikut-ikutan berteriak didekat Hpku.

"Kalau memang ada keperluan yang lebih penting, Rukia kami persilahkan pulang ke rumah kok, Kuchiki-san," seru Tatsuki ikut-ikutan berteriak.

"Iya-iya, tapi kalian jangan berteriak seperti ini dong," kataku sambil menjauhkan mukaku dari mereka bertiga.

Rukia : Maaf Nii-sama, teman-teman saya agak mengganggu.

Byakuya : Cepat pulang!

Rukia : Baik, Nii-sama, saya akan segera pulang.

Byakuya : Tunggu di luar café, aku sudah mengirim pelayan untuk menjeputmu.

Rukia : Baik, Nii-sama.

-:-

Aku mengakhiri perbincanganku dengan kakak iparku, aku menghela nafas dan memasukan kembali Hpku kedalam saku jaketku.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini, Rukia? kau menyalahkan kami?" seru Tatsuki ketika aku melihat mereka bertiga yang duduk ketakutan sambil berhimpitan.

"Tenang saja, Nii-sama tak menyinggung tentang kalian kok, jadi kalian bertiga aman-aman saja," kataku sambil menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada.

"Untunglah," pekik Inoue dan Momo bersamaan sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Sekarang aku tinggal menunggu jemputanku dan pergi dari sini, aku ada les piano hari ini," kataku menjelaskan kenapa aku pergi lebih cepat dari café ini.

"Oke~ selamat berlatih Kuchiki-san," kata Inoue sambil tersenyum manis ke arahku.

Aku mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum juga. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar ada mobil yang berhenti di depan café ini. Aku beranjak berdiri dan pamit pergi kepada sahabat-sahabatku.

~ o0o ~

Hari ini. Tanggal 31 desember.

Kali ini jam menunjukan pukul 03.00 PM. Aku sedang menyiapkan kimonoku yang akan aku pakai untuk perayaan tahun baru nanti di pusat kota.

'Pasti perayaannya lebih meriah dari tahun kemarin' pikirku seraya tersenyum sambil meperhatikan kimono ungu muda bermotif bunga sakura putih dihadapanku ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Hpku berbunyi tanda ada e-mail masuk. Aku menaruh kimononya di kasur dan beranjak mendekat ke arah meja belajarku dan mengambil Hpku yang sekarang sedang berada disana.

Ku lihat layar Hpnya. Ternyata aku dapat kiriman e-mail dari Inoue. Dengan senyum kecilku, aku membuka e-mail itu.

*(^_^)*

From : Inoue Orihime

Kuchiki-san, nanti berangkatnya ke rumahku jam tujuh saja ya. Sekalian makan malam dirumahku. Aku mempunyai resep baru yang perlu kalian icipi. Oke!

*(^_^)*

Aku bergidik ngeri ketika melihat kata-kata terakhir yang tertulis di layar Hpku.

'Ampun deh, aku trauma banget ngicipin masakannya Inoue' pikirku seraya mengetik balasan e-mail yang telah di kirim Inoue.

*(^_^)*

From : Kuchiki Rukia

Oke! Aku akan datang ke rumahmu jam tujuh. Tapi… sepertinya aku akan makan malam di rumah saja. Kasihan kalau Nii-sama makan malam sendirian. Hehehe…

*(^_^)*

Aku meng'klik' tanda send dan kembali menaruh Hpku ke tempat semula. Setelah itu aku berjalan menuju jendelaku.

"Sepertinya saljunya tidak turun lagi ya, sudah lima hari lebih saljunya tidak turun," gumamku sambil memperhatikan jalanan yang sudah kelihatan agak bersih karena salju yang menutupinya mencair.

Setelah puas memandangi jalan, aku beranjak pergi untuk mandi. Sepertinya kali ini aku ingin berendam dulu sebelum berputar-putar mengelilingi conter-conter makanan kecil dan permainan yang akan ku temui di pesta perayaan nanti malam.

~ o0o ~

"Wah… Kuchiki-san terlihat manis sekali ya?" pekik Inoue sejak kami bertemu, pergi dari rumahnya dan mengelilingi conter-conter makanan kecil dan beberapa permainan.

"Sudahlah Inoue, sampai kapan kau harus memuji Rukia? Bisa-bisa kepalanya menjadi besar dan nanti dia tidak bisa berjalan dan tentunya kita yang akan di repotkan," kata Tatsuki agak kesal karena dari tadi dia mendengar perkataan yang sama yang keluar dari mulut sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Iya, benar apa yang di katakan Tatsuki, Inoue, nanti pasti pada akhirnya kita yang repot," kata Momo memperingatkan sahabatnya itu.

"Iya, lagian aku juga agak risih jika di puji terus-terusan seperti itu," kataku sambil tersenyum kecut.

Inoue menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lalu dengan polosnya dia terkekeh kecil.

"Maaf, aku terlalu berlebihan ya?" tanyanya masih terkekeh.

Aku, Momo dan Tatsuki mengangguk bersamaan menjawab pertanyaan Inoue. Inoue tersenyum kecut dan kembali mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Hey lihat, ada permen ukuran besar, kita beli yuk, dari tadi kita hanya mengicipi makanannya saja kan?" kataku sambil menunjuk conter yang menjual beberapa permen ukuran besar.

"Ide bagus," seru ketiga sahabatku dan tersenyum. Setelah itu kami semua berjalan menuju conter tersebut.

"Kami mau membeli empat permen, berapa harganya?" tanya Momo dengan sopan.

Si penjual itu tersenyum lebar. Sambil mengambilkan permennya, dia berkata, "Untuk empat gadis cantik di depanku, harganya spesial, hanya 400 yen."

Kami berempat ternyum. Lalu entah kenapa aku merasa ada beberapa pasang mata yang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku menoleh ke arah ketiga temanku.

Dan benar saja, dengan mata yang terlihat seperti itu, aku bisa membaca bahwa mereka berkata tolong-kau-bayari-peremen-kami-harganya-tidak-terlalu-mahal-untukmu-kan?

Aku menghela nafas dan segera mengambil uangnya dari dalam tas kecil pemberian salah satu maidku di rumah.

Ku ambil uang sejumlah 400 yen seperti apa yang di katakan sang penjual. Lalu aku menyodorkan uangnya dan menaruhnya di depan penjual itu. Aku tersenyum dan aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan conter itu.

~ o0o ~

"Hey… kelihatannya sebentar lagi kembang apinya diluncurkan, ayo cepat, jangan sampai terlambat," seru Inoue sambil berlari kecil menuju kerumunan orang yang sudah menunggu detik-detik pergantian tahun.

Tanpa menunggu aku, Momo dan Tatsuki, Inoue sudah melesat cepat seperti anak kecil yang sudah lama tidak melihat kembang api yang akan di luncurkan.

Di sini. Di pusat kota. Sekarang ramai dan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berantusias menyambut datangnya tahun baru. Tentu saja mereka berantusias seperti ini karena mereka bersemangat dan mempunyai impian akan lebih baik lagi ditahun depan.

"Ehem… sepertinya tenggorokanku kering, aku mau membeli soft drink dulu ya, mungkin di sekitar sini ada," kataku agak berteriak di telinga Momo karena keadaannya sekarang sedang ramai.

"Baiklah, belikan juga satu buat aku, nanti uangnya aku ganti," kata Momo setengah berteriak.

Aku mengangguk dan segera berlalu. Menerobos kerumunan orang yang sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat kembang api pergantian tahun diluncurkan. Setelah terbebas dari kerumunan itu, aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil pasokan oksigen yang tadi agak berkurang karena terkena desakan-desakan dari orang.

'Huh… menyebalkan, gara-gara ini aku semakin merasa haus' pikirku sambil berjalan menuju conter yang menjual soft drink.

Aku membeli dua seperti kesepakatanku dengan Momo. Satu untukku, satunya lagi untu Momo.

'Baiklah, beres. Sekarang tinggal melewati kerumunan orang banyak itu lagi dan sampai di tempat Momo' pikirku sambil berbalik untuk meninggalkan conter minuman tersbeut.

Tapi jalanku terhalang oleh sesuatu. Lebih tepanya seseorang yang fisiknya lebih besar dariku. Aku mendongkakan kepala untuk melihat siapa orang yang berani menghalangi jalanku ini.

Deg!

Kembali. Jantungku terasa berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Aku kembali melihat orang itu lagi. Orang yang menabrak/kutabrak pada saat malam natal.

Mataku sama sekali tidak bisa berkedip ketika melihat mata musim gugurnya. Ah… aku baru sadar kalau matanya berwarna seperti itu. Kerutan di dahinya terlihat jelas di mataku. Dan yang terakhir, rambutnya berwarna oranye dan jabrik.

'Seperti jeruk' pikirku seraya agak memiringkan kepalaku.

"Kau yang kemarin ku temui saat malam natal ya?" tanya orang itu. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

Aku tertegun melihat senyumnya itu. Kecil tapi sangat menawan. Sungguh, aku sangat terpesona dengan senyumnya itu. Lalu setelah sadar, aku ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Kurasakan pipiku panas pada saat itu juga.

Tiba-tiba saja dia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dengan jelas di tangan kekarnya. Lalu tanpa seijin dariku, dia menarikku membawaku entah kemana. Dan anehnya lagi, aku sama sekali tidak memberontak.

~ o0o ~

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat yang sepi seperti ini, jangan-jangan kau…" kataku seraya mundur kebelakang, menjauhkan diri dari seorang pemuda berambut oranye itu.

"Hey, kau jangan berfikiran mesum, aku hanya ingin membawaku ke tempat ini untuk melihat kembang api yang lebih indah," katanya seraya duduk di rerumputan yang berada di pinggir sungai tempatku berada saat ini.

Dahiku langsung berkerut dan aku menatapnya dengan tajam. "Aku tidak berfikiran mesum tau, buat jaga-jaga saja, sekarang banyak laki-laki bajingan yang ingin melakukan hal hina terhadap gadis yang sedang sendirian," kataku ikut duduk di rerumputan itu, tapi aku menjaga jarak.

Angin malam berhembus perlahan menerpa kami berdua. Rambutku yang memang ku biarkan terurai bergoyang terhembus angin yang lumayan menyejukan. Ku lirik seseorang yang sedang berada di samping kiriku. Rambunya juga tertiup angin. Dengan wajah tenangnya, sekarang dia kelihatan mempesona. Aku merasakan pipiku kembali memanas.

Hening masih saja menemani kami berdua. Entah karena apa, aku merasa sangat risih berada di dekat pemuda berambut oranye ini. Tapi entah kenapa juga aku tidak bisa pergi menjauh darinya.

"Hey, sebentar lagi kembang apinya meletus, kau menghadaplah ke sana," katanya seraya menunjuk ke arah kanan.

Aku mengikutinya arah tunjuknya.

'Oh iya, aku baru ingat kalau aku punya dua soft drink' pikirku seraya menyeruput satu soft drinknya.

'Segar' pikirku lagi seraya menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kau mau?" tawarku sambil menyodorkan soft drinknya ke muka pemuda itu.

Tanpa sungkan, dia langsung meraih soft drink itu dan meneguknya sampai isinya tinggal setengah.

"Terima kasih," katanya seraya menaruh soft drinknya di sampingnya, " oh iya, siapa namamu?" lanjutnya sabil melihatku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pemuda itu. Setelah lama ku pandang, aku tersenyum dan mengulurkan tanganku.

"Namaku… Rukia Kuchiki, salam kenal," kataku. Dan saat itu juga, kembang api tanda pergantian tahun meluncur dan meletus menghiasi gelapnya langit malam.

Pemuda di depanku tersenyum. Dia meraih tanganku.

"Namaku… Ichigo Kurosaki, salam kenal juga," katanya seraya tersenyum hangat ke arahku.

Aku mengangguk dengan pipi yang mungkin merona, aku bisa merasakannya itu. Entah kenapa perasaanku sangat bahagia saat dia menggengam tanganku. Aku terus tersenyum. Di awal tahun ini aku mendapatkan kejutan yang indah. Dan entah kenapa di awal tahun ini juga aku merasa akan mendapatkan teman baru yang mungkin akan selalu menemaniku kemanapun aku pergi. Ku harap, di hari-hari selanjutnya aku mendapatkan kejutan yang lebih indah lagi. Dan ku harap, apa yang ku rasakan tidak salah. Ya… semoga!

**Owari**

A/N :

Utsukushii : Indah.

Alasan Inoue memanggil Byakuya dengan sebutan Kuchiki-sama padahal yang lain memanggil Byakuya denga sebuta Kuchiki-san : Karena Inoue sudah memanggil Rukia dengan sebuta Kuchiki-san.

Hai minna! *bicara sebiasa mungkin, padahal hatinya udah takut banget*. Maaf kalau aku tidak pernah mereview fic-fic kalian. Itu karena aku sangat sibuk karena urusan kelas 3 *sok sibuk*. Untuk urusan fic-ficku yang belum complite, aku belum bisa meneruskannya. Gomen ya *nunduk-nunduk* -ditendang-. Oh iya, Merry chritsmas ya *telat* dan juga Happy New Year *telat juga*. Mungkin setelah ini Ai tidak bisa mengetik fic lagi *kalau ada waktu pasti ku gunakan sebaik-baik mungkin*. Jadi saya memohon denga sangat hormat *ditimpuk* 'Tolong Review Fic Saya Yang Satu Ini, Please'. Saya menerima kritikan anda semua. But, I don't accept a Flame. Ok!

Last Word,

! REVIEW !  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V


End file.
